Escena Perdida Una Fan Enamorada
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: La famosa noche de bodas de Edward y Bella. Escena perdida de mi fic Una Fan Enamorada. *Todos Humanos*


**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer**

_**Escena perdida**_

_**Noche de Bodas**_

_**Bella POV**_

Estábamos frente a la puerta de nuestra habitación, sonreí ante el hecho pronto sería suya. Me levanto en brazos y me besó antes de entrar cuando abrió la puerta y entramos a nuestra Suite de luna de miel era hermosa, era única, no podía esperar para estar con él esta noche teníamos una mesa con frutas y champaña esperando por nosotros mi esposo me bajo de sus brazos, gruñí cuando lo hizo, me dejo frente a él

"Eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida" – dijo.

"Y tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad" – contesté

Lo que pasó a continuación me dejo sin aliento, nos besamos con pasión, amor y algo de lujuria si antes estaba cansada ese cansancio desapareció por arte de magia, sus besos eran suaves, profundos y deseosos.

Llevé mis manos hasta su cabello a pesar de que era la primera vez que me dejaba llevar por el deseo asumí que lo estaba haciendo bien, ya que Edward gimió cuando masajeaba su cabello con mis manos, él llevó sus manos hasta mi espalda buscando el cierre del vestido, poco a poco lo fue bajando deslizando sus dedos por mi espalda haciendo que gimiera en ese instante, miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo al sentir su toque sus dedos eran sedosos, me gustaba la sensación que estaba sintiendo por mi espalda, el vestido cayó a mis pies mi esposo se quedó helado cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto el famoso regalo de las chicas, me admiro por unos segundos para luego susurrar en mi oído.

"Estas deliciosa, provoca comerte" – lo dijo en un tono tan sensual que sentí que me iba a desmayar en sus brazos, sus palabras eran sinceras y excitantes.

No me contuve y lo atraje a mi en un beso más pasional llevé mis manos hasta su camisa donde desabroché todos los botones y deslizándola por sus brazos pude apreciar todo su pecho era perfecto y musculoso delinee con mis dedos todo su contorno, no podía creer que este dios griego era mi esposo. Besé su pecho hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones lo desabroché coloqué mis manos a cada lado y los baje con lentitud mientras mis dedos rozaban sus piernas, quería que el sintiera lo mismo que me hizo sentir hacia unos momentos, cada vez gemía más con mi toque pude apreciar una gran erección me mordí el labio al verla, él se termino quitar los pantalones lanzándolo lejos.

Mi respiración cada vez era más fuerte y jadeante, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo me quito el babydoll que cubría mi cuerpo, me llevó en brazos hasta la cama donde empezó a besar cada parte de mí, besó mis labios para ir bajando por mi cuello donde beso y chupo mi garganta, siguió su camino hasta llegar a mis senos besó el medio de ellos empezó a lamer, besar y succionar mi pezón derecho enviándome placer por todo mi cuerpo arquee la espalda en señal de satisfacción, fue hasta el otro lado logrando doblegar las sensaciones que me estaban poniendo al limite.

Sus manos empezaban a subir desde mi rodilla hasta mis muslos donde los acarició hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, masajeó mi sexo por encima de la delgada tela de mis panties mis gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, estaba muy húmeda no quería que parara, las quitó hasta dejarme completamente desnuda, me sentí ruborizar más de lo que estaba al admirar mi cuerpo.

Pero yo estaba deseosa lo quería dentro de mí, quería que me hiciera el amor, introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi húmeda cavidad consiguiendo retorcerme de placer, encontró mi punto débil mi clítoris le dio suaves masajes sus labios no abandonaron su trabajo en mis senos, siguió bajando por mi abdomen dejando besos y saliva por todo el camino cuando soplo aire en el camino que había dejado sentí que estaba en el cielo.

Sus labios llegaron hasta mi centro sentía que el mundo se había detenido, su boca hacía un trabajo alucinante estaba a punto de explotar quería aguantar más no podía tener mi primer orgasmo cuando me estaba satisfaciendo con sus labios.

"Edward" – dije entre gemidos.

"Dime amor" – contestó

"Por favor, te quiero dentro de mí hazme el amor"

"Te amo mi Bella" – dijo antes de empezar a entrar en mí

Sentí un fuerte dolor cuando su miembro entro en mi cavidad.

"¿Te lastime amor? – preguntó

"Solo dame un segundo" – dije entrecortadamente.

El se quedo quieto por unos instantes mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba a él. Lentamente empezó a bombear mis gemidos eran mas fuertes me sentía sin aire, mi corazón latía muy de prisa, me besó con furia.

"Más fuerte Edward" – pedí, me sentía fuera de este mundo.

Incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas, estaba a punto de explotar mi respiración cada vez era mas falla, sentí que gruño mientras profundizaba mas y mas, enrede mis piernas a su cintura permitiendo que entrara mas en mí. No pude aguantar más y empecé a temblar hasta que tuve un orgasmo explosivo basto unas embestidas más para que él se liberara dentro de mí.

Permaneció dentro de mí un rato más cayo a mi lado jadeando, ambos estábamos sudorosos y extasiados, me besó suavemente nunca me cansaría de besar sus labios, nos separamos buscando el aire que le faltaban a nuestros pulmones.

Lo mire a los ojos, me encantaba perderme en su mar esmeralda besó mi frente, sentí mi piel erizarse de nuevo definitivamente quería más. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él besé todo su pecho hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo seguí subiendo hasta su lóbulo lo mordí suavemente, él gimió entonces susurré en su oído

"¿Estas listo para un segunda ronda?"

No necesitó más palabras, esa noche nos amamos hasta casi el amanecer, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío, ambos respirando el mismo aire que buscábamos después de tantos besos y caricias llenas de pasión, amor y deseo, hicieron de esta la noche de bodas perfecta con mi Edward, por que a partir de hoy el es mío y yo soy suya. Se recostó a mi lado y me abracé fuertemente a él sus manos descansaban en mi cadera, las mías en su pecho.

"Te amo mi Edward" – dije

"Te amo mi Bella" – dijo besándome una vez más, al final nos dejamos llevar por el sueño que nos venció a ambos.

Por que en la vida si llegas a proponértelo puedes conseguir lo que más deseas, en mi caso conseguí al amor de mi vida a pesar de que solo era _una Fan Enamorada._

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas espero que este lemmon no las decepcione, quería que quedara perfecto, ¿que opinan? Quien no quiere a un Edward así jajaja

**XOXO estilo Emmett! **

**Nos vemos**.!


End file.
